Our Lives Will Align: A Hetalia Fanfiction
by HetaliaTrash405
Summary: Eons ago, the personifications of the countries were once rulers of their own kingdom. One fateful day, the kingdoms were destroyed by one single person and they were all sent to a world that was worse than their previous one. See how the countries find the ones they love and take back the kingdom that was rightfully theirs and sit on the throne once more


A matter of hours, and her life would be over...

It was cold, and dark on a metallic floor, the only light being the moonlight from above. A young soon-to-be martyr was praying on the floor of her cell, a cold chill coming from the lonely bars. She hadn't eaten in days. Only loose bread and water was fed to her, nothing more. She was to be burned at dawn the next day. It was the only way to save her country. To give France it's freedom. To give HIM his freedom...

...she didn't want it to end like this, though.

She cried, giving up her prayers and curling deep into a ball.

It won't be long now...

Francis had cried a little when he found out the Jeanne would die, he would lose the one he cared about the most...the one he had loved with all of his heart. He had decided to go visit her before he lost her forever with a plan in his mind, to save the one he loved any way he could.

He had managed to get in to see her one last time, he needed to see her. He walked through until he saw her curled up in a ball crying, which broke his heart even more to see her like this as this was the first time he had. He walked up to the cell, hoping she would hear his footsteps...

The girl gasped when she heard his footsteps, hiding in the corner. "W-Who's there?"

Suddenly he came into the light and saw none other than her lover, with a serious expression on his face.

"F-Francis?!"

"Oui, it's me Jeanne. I thought I would come visit the one I love and cherish the most, it was a hard decision but I made it up in my mind that and decided to come visit you." He told her in a soft yet serious tone. He pulled out the key to her cell from his pocket and unlocked it for her, wanting to feel her against him once more.

"Y-You shouldn't be here." She said, moving closer once she saw the cell was open. She was connected to a ball chain, but it was lose enough to at least hug him again. But once she did, she cried. She cried softly and shook in his arms.

Once he had opened the cell for her, he watched her walk up to him and felt her hug him. He could feel her crying into his shoulder, shaking in the process so he place a soft kiss on the top of her head and rubbed her back a little. "I know I shouldn't be here mon amour but I needed to see you, talk to you again." He told her, holding her close

She finally calmed down, and wiped her face. She knew it was already too late in her mind, and that her end was nearing soon. "...you know I am going to die."

"I know you are but I may...I may have a way that you wouldn't, a way you could still live and that's what I want to talk to you about." He told her in a soft yet serious tone once more, looking down into her beautiful, mesmerizing eyes.

"A way?"

No. Certainly not. There was absolutely no way. This was set in stone.

"What...is it?"

"If a human was to have sex with a country, it would make them immortal. So if we were to do...that, you would become immortal and live as Paris, my capital." He told her with a small smile with slight blush at the thought.

A deep blush came onto her face and her eyes widened as he said it. Sex with an immortal? But she was only a virgin...that's what got her in the war in the first place.

"B-But I thought premarital...sex was forbidden..."

"I know it is...but it's the only way I can save you Jeanne...I'm so scared of losing you, you are the first person I have even love like this...I would be broken if I lost you now..." He told her in a soft voice, trying to prevent himself from crying which didn't work as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"...okay."

After deep thought - and the sight of her true love in tears - she blushed, looking down at the ground.

"I'll do it..."

"Oh Jeanne...You don't know how happy I am..." He sighed in relief and smiled with happiness, a few happy tears slipping down his cheeks.

He moved forward a little to be closer to her and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, being afraid of her leaving him forever.

A mass of thoughts raced through her mind. Would anyone find out? What would happen to her if they got caught? What would happen to HIM? But for now, those thoughts died down. She forced them to be suppressed, kissing Francis back.

He wrapped his arms around her neck as they kissed, wanting her even closer but could see the ball chain attached to her. He broke the kiss and pulled out another key then knelt down on the ground, unlocking the cuff around her ankle and then looked up at her with a smile

"Is that better Jeanne?" He asked as he stood back up, placing the key into his pocket.

Jeanne panted from the kiss and felt relieved when the chain was taken of. She shook her ankle, glad it was free. "Oui...Oui it is. Merci, Francis." She smiled weakly at him.

Francis smiled and took his coat off, laying it flat on the ground so they could lie down on it instead of the cold floor. He smiled and lay Jeanne down on his coat and positioned himself above her before beginning to kiss her again passionately, running his hand slowly up her body. Blushing a little nervously, she hugged him and kissed back with the same passion, her bones still aching from the coldness of the cell.

Francis began to kiss down her neck a little, his hands slowly running over her stomach under what she was wearing and then looked up at her with a smile as he looked directly into her light blue eyes. "Can I take it off? If you're cold, I can leave it on but I promise you're going to be warmer soon."

"No, it's okay..." She blushed and held his cheeks. "Y-You can...I trust you...b-but I'm a virgin."

"It's okay, I'll go gentle but before we do that I want to do something." He told her with a smirk. He took off what she was wearing and placed it down next to her then pulled down Jeanne's panties and took them off, placing down next to her clothes before leaning down.

"Prepare yourself..." He said to her before he began to lick her clit a little, resting his hands on her thighs.

"P...Prepa-" She couldn't comprehend the question before she gasped, covering her mouth to prevent a squeal releasing from her mouth.

Francis smiled against her at her reaction to what he was doing and began to lick her clit faster then moved a hand off her thigh and slipped a finger into her slowly, wanting her to get used to the feeling.

"Mmh...mmmh..." That felt so incredibly good...she had never felt anything like it. She was moaning into her hand that was squeezed against her face, closing her eyes tight as she tried to not give away that Francis was in the cell with her. Francis continued to smile against her and also continued to lick her clit even faster, adding another finger and began moving them around inside of her, curling them a little. As he did, they brushed against her sweet spot.

She almost screamed right there. "F-Francis! You-" She tried to call out through her moans, and immediately shut her mouth, knowing that they would be caught any moment. Francis smiled even more and continued to lick her clit with his fingers hitting her sweet spot over and over again with his fingers, wanting the girl to cum for him.

She finally couldn't hold it anymore, and soon came while her legs convulsed and her face turned bright red, squealing into her hand. She panted a bit and removed her hand, shaking. "F-Francis..."

Francis smiled at her and removed his fingers, licking up all of Jeanne's cum that had spilled onto them before sitting up to face her with a smile and panting a little. "How was that?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"That...that was..." She couldn't give him an answer. She smiled, her juices still dripping from her vagina. "B-But...we'll get caught..."

"We won't, I talked to Arthur about this and he said that I could visit you without any guards being present.I think he knew what I was going to do...and he didn't stop me." He told her with a smile before leaning up to kiss her again, his crotch pressing against her thigh which made him blush brightly

"He-He didn't?" She asked with wide eyes, blushing at the crotch against her. "S-So he really doesn't want me dead?" She never really spoke to him.

"He really doesn't, he knows how much you mean to me and how he is just responding to orders he was given. He didn't want this to happen but he had to listen to orders." He told her, looking down at her with a smile but was still blushing from how he was.

"What's that Francis? I-It's hard..." She mumbled, feeling it brush her leg and had to slightly blush at that.

"It's something all men get when they get aroused or turned on, I guess maybe getting you to cum did that to are ways to take care of it." He told her with a bright blush.

"Like what?" She asked, tilting her head. Even though she was in her darkest hour, she was always open to try something new.

"Um...you can take it out and touch it with your hands or... put it into your mouth and suck on it..." He blushed even more.

She blushed, deeper than before. However, she nodded and kissed his cheek.

"O-Okay I will...but I doubt I'll be any good."

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure that you will do just fine." He reassured her before he laid down on his coat as he waited for her with a smile on his face.

Jeanne removed his trousers, his pride stretching to life immediately. She blushed once she saw how big he was. What exactly was her in store for her later?

Pushing back those thoughts, she grabbed it hesitantly, remembering his advice and moved it up and down in her hand.

Francis looked at her and moaned softly as she began to touch him, one of his hands reaching down to stroke her hair a little.

"H-How is that?" She asked a little unsure of what his sound meant.

"It's really good, keep going..." He panted out a little with a smile on his face as he stroked her hair.

A sigh of relief came from her lips and she continued to stroke him a little faster. She started to feel aroused by this, and she experimentally began to lick the tip. Francis gasped and moaned a little louder as she licked the tip of his cock. His hand began stroking hair, encouraging her to do more. Jeanne realized that he was enjoying it and wanted her to keep going. She became brave and placed the whole member into her mouth, sucking and stroking while bobbing her head.

"Jeanne...more..." Francis moaned a little louder at what she did, bucking his hips up a little and continued to stroke her hair as he didn't want to pull it. She felt herself get wet, moaning around it at the sounds he was making. She massaged his member until she felt a tingle.

"Jeanne...I'm..." He tried to say before he moaned loudly and cums in her mouth, holding her hair a little.

Jeanne's eyes widened at the amount of cum that entered her was unlike anything she had tasted before, but she swallowed it on reflex. She rather liked it, which made her blush.

"How...was...that?" She asked, releasing it and blushing madly

"That was...amazing Jeanne...you did so well..." Francis panted as he looked down at her and smiled.

"I'm glad...you liked it..." She smiled and moved up, pulling him into an embrace.

Francis smiled and hugged her back, flipping their positions so that she was lying on his coat underneath him. He positioned himself at her entrance and then looked up at her. "Are you ready Jeanne?" He asked, looking into her blue eyes.

"Francis, what have I not been ready for?" She asked this softly, going to kiss his cheek softly."It's either this or my fate...I want to be yours, forever."

Francis smiled and nodded before slowly pushing all the way into her and then waited for her to adjust, not wanting to hurt her too much. Jeanne's eyes screwed shut, gritting her teeth as pain seeped through her. It was a lot to take in, her virginity being taken away by the man she loved. She took deep breaths,trying to relax. Francis kissed her cheek and rubbed her thigh a little with his hand before he started to slowly thrust into her, not wanting to hurt her anymore

"Mm...ah..." Jeanne panted as the pain slowly went away, feeling him begin to push in and out of her. A slight moan came out of her mouth at the sudden pleasure coming in. "Francis...hn..."

"Jeanne..." Francis moaned softly as he started to thrust into her a little faster, leaning down to kiss her neck while a hand massaged her breast a little. Tears began to pour from her eyes. The pleasure she was feeling was given by Francis, the only man she had ever loved. Whatever happened now, they would get through it together...she wanted to be his heart."Francis...o-oui...I-I need you with me...f-forever...aaah..."

"I will...I promise Jeanne..." He panted out before moaning a little louder and thrusted into her faster, brushing against her sweet spot. He kissed her neck more as his hand continued to massage her breast with a thumb rubbing over her nipple, wanting her to feel as much pleasure as possible. Jeanne threw her head back and cried out once he hit the most sensitive places in her."O-Oui! A-Amour! T-There~!" She cried out, holding him closer to her. "J-Je t'aime, Je t'aime~!"

Francis moaned louder and continued to thrust into her faster, repeatedly hitting her sweet spot as she held him close. His hands held her hips tightly, his thumbs rubbing her skin a was like they were alone, holding each other close in their own little cocoon of love. And while in this moment of bliss, Jeanne could feel herself changing. "Francis...I-I feel...I feel...~!"

Francis moaned and thrusted into her faster as he continued to hit her sweet spot over and over, knowing she was getting close. "What do you feel Jeanne?" He purred into her ear, panting a little

"L-Like I'll burst..." She whimpered, the urge to cum getting stronger and stronger

"Then let go...cum for me." He purred before moaning and thrusting into her as fast as he could, hitting her sweet spot even more

"F-Francis~! Oui~~!"She finally came, crying out his name as she clung to him for support as she let what she was holding back go

Francis moaned as she came and thrusted into her one more time before cumming inside of her, his head resting on her shoulder. He panted and then looked into her eyes with a smile."How...was that?"

"That...was..." She couldn't answer him. For in a few moments, she had passed out.

_The Next Day_

The men held Jeanne in their arms as they brought her out still unconscious after trying to wake her up so thought it would be easier to do it when she was like that.

Francis watched from a distance as they brought Jeanne out, her still unconscious in their grasp, he hadn't got to say goodbye to her last night before she passed out but he had stayed with her all night and left early that morning. Francis was tense the entire way to the stake. Thousands of people were out there, shouting terrible things like 'Kill the Witch' and 'Burn her to Death!' What would happen? Did last night even work? It had to have...right? All he knew was that he hoped that she'd wake up...soon.

The men managed to hold her against the pole with her being unconscious and began to tie her up as people shouted different things. Francis was finding it was getting harder to watch what was going on, he hoped and prayed she would wake up the whole time...

"..." Jeanne's head began to move slowly...

"The Devil's Power must be quenched!" Screams of agreement were heard. The torch was lit...

Francis saw her head move slowly and went to stop them before they lit her on fire. He needed them to stop what they were doing and needed to stop it now. He tried to make his way through the crowd, shouting her name hoping that she would wake up properly.

"...mmh..."

The strangest thing happened, then. The ground began to rocks began to crack as everyone looked around and to the skies in confusion. The rain began to fall... Francis stopped and smiled at what was happening, he knew why he was happening and while everyone looked up, he made his way through the crowd and towards Jeanne as he needed to get her.

"It's the representative!" "Francis, what are you doing?! Get away from her, she's wicked!"

Jeanne opened her eyes slowly, to see Francis' face. "...Francis?" Francis ignored what everyone said and walked up to Jeanne with a smile on his face as he untied her from the pole. "Bonjour mon amour, nice to see your awake." He said to her softly

She opened her eyes as the rain surrounded her, and she almost didn't smell the incoming fire. "What...happened?"

"A miracle, that's what. Turns out now you're officially Paris." He said with a smile as he finally finished untying her

Gasps rang through the town square, as murmurs rippled from the East to the west. Jeanne fell into his arms after she was untied. "I'm tired, Francis..."

"Let's get you out of here and back to my place." He smiled as he lifted her up bridal style in his arms and then soon began to walk home. "Go to sleep if you're tired."

"She's the Devil!" "Put her in her place!" More and more shouts were enraged at how Francis picked her off the stake so easily and began to carry her home.

"DON'T TOUCH ME."

Jeanne's eyes snapped open, her bright blue eyes turning Francis' own deep blue as the wood from the stake threw into the crowd, the torch falling on the ground to set fire behind them. Francis smiled at the sight and turned to people. "Oh if you do try to hurt my love again, there will be hell to pay and it would be a lot worse than this." He said before continuing to walk away with her in his arms.

"Your eyes look lovely mon amour, a similar colour to mine." He told her with a smile

"Do they?" She asked quietly, even though screams of people being burned alive were behind her. "But I thought I had a lighter shade."

"Oui they do, they turned when you opened them which means you're definitely Paris now as when you become immortal, you eyes will change to the same colour as the country's." He explained to her while walking.

"Oh..." she mumbled, hiding in his shirt. "Does...Does this come with that...that power?"

"Oui it think it does, the way you are mixed with the new position must have caused you to have a power like that." He told her as he walked down the streets towards his house.

"Hmm..." she fell asleep in his arms as they finally made it.

And thus, their new lives finally began.


End file.
